The Alison and Colleen Program Show
The Alison and Colleen Program show is an upcoming spin-off of Red Life that will air on Disney XD. Production The spin-off was announced five weeks prior to Red Life's series finale. Aubrey Plaza and Mellisa Fahn have reprised their roles as Alison and Colleen respectively and the show premiered on March 25th of 2017. Strange has claimed that characters exclusive to Red Life will be featured in the show at some point, with Estus being the first. The pilot used Life Itself by Glass Animals for its opening theme, but when the show finally debuted, it switched to Big Me by Foo Fighters. Strange attributes the switch to him being a fan of Foo Fighters, the song being light enough to go with the theme of the show and to provide a sense of irony between the relationship between the characters and the theme of the song. Due to Melissa Fahn returning to voice Gaz Membrane in the upcoming Invader Zim television film, the show entered an indefinite hiatus, though it's unknown if new episodes will be made. Plot Alison and Colleen move to a new neighborhood and have to deal with unorthodox events. Many of the episodes revolve around social issues and poking fun at cliches in modern cartoons, as well as fandoms and political correctness in shows and IRL. Characters * Alison Meeks (Aubrey Plaza): The main protagonist. Alison is a silly and tomboyish girl who usually starts whatever issues she and Colleen faces. She's somewhat naive, but is able to come up with decent ideas whenever the situation demands it. Alison is considered the leader of the two because for the longest time, Colleen's meek nature prevented her from taking higher authority, though she also allows Alison to lead because with her in charge they're bound to have plenty of fun. She is best identified by her sunglasses, which she wears to hide her dead eyes. Alison's family is revealed to be known for their longevity, with 118 being the oldest anyone has lived in the family. It's revealed in Clot Space that Alison is epileptic and that she wears sunglasses that help to lower the harshness of flashing lights. * Colleen Dixon (Melissa Fahn): The secondary protagonist. Colleen is Alison's best friend, and the smartest of the two. She plans whatever she and Alison do for the day and is usually the one who helps Alison when her naivety causes more trouble than either of them could handle. Her parents work as defense attorneys and are unable to spend much time with Colleen, so they allow her to hang with Alison so she won't be lonely. For most of her life, Colleen was a very shy girl who was afraid to speak her mind, even with Alison. She once wore a winter coat for most of her life to symbolize her being in a metaphorical shell, but after she and Alison are reunited near the end of the pilot, she switches to a hoodie, marking a milestone in her life. Colleen wears blue contact lenses that overtake her eyes, hiding her pupils. * Walter Meeks (Robert Costanzo): Alison's father. Akin to his daughter's friendship with Colleen, Walter has an endearing friendship with Colleen's father Josh. He attempts to teach the girls good lessons, but for the most part he just does his own thing. Walter is a carefree kind of father who is against working in a corporate environment and instead prefers to start his own businesses, with varying success. He's a staunch conservative. * Josh Dixon (Billy West): Colleen's father. He and his wife Leann work as attorneys and aren't always able to be with Colleen as a result. Josh is a close friend to Alison's father Walter and he embraces his daughter's friendship with Alison. Josh's friendship with Walter came about after the latter helped to repair his confidence after judicial branches became wary of working with him due to him driving one of their judges into insanity. * Doris Meeks (Mo Collins): Alison's mother. She was once a radical feminist, but upon learning of the building weight of being one receded into becoming a stay-at-home mom since she would have plenty of time to do what she wants. She doesn't interact with Alison much since she is able to do stuff on her own, but she does care about her well-being. * Leann Dixon (Jill Talley): Colleen's mother. Akin to her father, she works as a defense attorney, but has also served in the jury a couple of times. Unlike Josh, Leann is determined to spend as much time with Colleen as possible, but she often falls short. She collects country albums for a living and hosts a web-series mocking bro-country. * Danielle (Elizabeth Gillies): The most popular girl at school, but in spite of that, she doesn't possess the traits of a diva. Instead, she prides herself on brutal honesty and only makes fun of people who supposedly do stuff to distract from their obvious shortcomings. She once antagonized Alison and Colleen due to her feeling their friendship wasn't genuine, but stopped after they proved her wrong. She now goes after Gabby Johnson. * Gabby Johnson (Alyson Stoner): Gabby likes to pretend she belongs to various races, when in reality, she is a self-hating white girl. Is practically hated by everyone in the school and she tries to get equal-rights promoters to take down the school, but they're thwarted by the principal constantly. She changes her race every episode. * Ms. Gaffney (Kathy Najimy): Alison and Colleen's teacher. She's somewhat strict, but only enough to keep order in her classroom. She does whatever she could to get through to her students so their egos don't effect them in the future. * Gordon Trager (Jason Alexander): Brother of Samuel Trager from Red Life. Unlike Samuel, Gordon has been shown to be somewhat psychotic, kidnapping people who try to shut down the school and doing unknown acts to them in the school's basement.